


Механизмы эволюции

by Liraira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Steampunk, Вот-это-поворот, страшная сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Когда срок обязательного патруля границ заканчивается, Лорд Стерш спешит домой. Наконец-то он сможет сделать предложение любимой женщине.





	Механизмы эволюции

Лорд Стерш проверил датчики стрелочного манометра. Уровень пара в котле постепенно падал, ласковое шелестение поршней и шестеренок начинало стихать. Лорд не любил этот момент. Ему казалось, пока котел исправно бурлил, приводя механизмы огромного воздушного корвета в действие, это было залогом жизни самого Клио и всей его команды. Но в моменты, когда машина засыпала, иногда накатывало беспричинное беспокойство. Зудело на заднем плане, мешало, словно мыши в подполе. И моментально стихало уже с первыми движениями кочегара, набирающего широкой лопатой уголь и кормящего урчащий и булькающий довольством механизм.

Клио сошел с трапа, ласково погладил металлическую обшивку, временно прощаясь с верным «Светлячком». Ему предстоит слегка поскучать в полном одиночестве в доках, пока техники полностью его осмотрят, смазывая, полируя и подкручивая все, до чего только смогут добраться.

— Лорд Стерш, — браво щелкнул каблуками адъютант Майнклин.

— Хороших тебе выходных, Лаон. Передавай привет своей супруге и не забудь поблагодарить за новые чертежи устойчивых держателей. Такого откалиброванного балансира нет даже на столичных линкорах.

— Удачи вам, лорд, — адъютант польщенно улыбнулся и кивнул головой, мол, обязательно всё передаст. Клио хмыкнул, удача будет не лишняя. Сегодня он собирался сделать предложение своей возлюбленной. Он обещал Аниль Хорт сделать достойное предложение руки и шестеренок, как только закончится срок патруля северных границ. Но хотелось сделать это как-то небанально, чтобы запомнилось и было нестыдно теплыми вечерами травить байки внукам о таком знаменательном событии. Лишь только его друг детства и брат невесты Радоль был в курсе, когда «Светлячок» приземлится. Для Аниль это должен был быть сюрприз. И Клио был уверен — приятным сюрпризом.

Дорога в Пинён-Хорт Касл много времени не заняла. Верный Лаон, прежде чем уехать к своей обожаемой супруге, остановил для него кэб. С момента последнего визита Стерша в Дартмур механика транспортных средств слегка изменилась. Видимо успели ввести в эксплуатацию последнюю разработку для гражданских потребностей. Клио читал в журнале о том, что Лондиниумская Академия Наук предложила заменить компактные спиртовые котлы двухцилиндровыми паровыми двигателями, которые при стабильном давлении пара могли творить буквально чудеса. Хотя, если судить по ощущениям, рессоры все равно были несбалансированны, либо техник откровенно схалтурил — пассажирский отдел неимоверно качало. Благо годы службы в воздушном флоте Ее Величества приучили к качке, и расстаться с обедом Стершу не грозило.

Расплатившись с извозчиком, Клио одернул фрак, притопнул начищенными до блеска сапогами, сбивая с них несуществующую пыль, и щелкнул пальцами по полям цилиндра. Дурацкая привычка, но с самого детства действующая на него успокаивающе.  
Вышколенный слуга распахнул двери еще до того, как Клио успел постучать. Он вежливо поклонился и, звонко стуча металлическими набойками по натёртому до зеркального блеска мрамору, провел лорда в библиотеку.

Среди высоченных рядов полок в темном углу, подальше от солнечного света, которого было более чем достаточно благодаря огромным стрельчатым окнам, под завалами папок и пыльных томов почти полностью был погребен широкий дубовый стол. Только одна лохматая макушку была видна.

— Эй, Рад, — окликнул друга Клио.

За столом дернулись, свалили несколько стопок бумаг и тихонько выругались.

— Клио? Ты уже вернулся? А что уже четверг? — растерянно уточнил молодой мужчина, близоруко щурясь и осматриваясь по сторонам. Клио весело фыркнул.

— Ты как всегда, друг мой. Опять заблудился в мире научных расчетов и потерял ощещение времени?

— А? Ах, да. Мне кажется, я нащупал новый способ соединить механику и органику. Собственно, если спайку проводить на границе костной ткани, где все еще остается зона роста, то вероятность нарастания симбиотических связей между атомарной структурой тугоплавких металлов и …

— О, Бога ради, уволь меня от лекций. Получается — и ладно. Ты же знаешь, я все равно в этом совершенно ничего не понимаю. Из нас троих ты был умным, Аниль красивой и доброй, а я служу Ее Величеству. Рад за тебя.

— Ты не понимаешь! Это может стать открытием века. Представь, что тебе предоставился шанс полностью изменить эволюцию любого организма!

— Да-да, как скажешь, — спорить с Радолем, когда его глаза начинали гореть безумием очередного открытия, было бесполезно. — Где Аниль?

— Аниль? — растерянно переспросил Рад. Бездумно обвел библиотеку взглядом, словно рассчитывал застать сестру на соседнем диванчике. — Аниль уехала на море. Ей полезна морская вода и солнечные ванны. Ты же не предупреждал ее, когда приедешь. Думаю, скоро вы встретитесь.

Стерш откровенно расстроился. По своей невесте он безумно скучал и хотел уже закончить со всеми официальными моментами и иметь полное право называть ее своей законной женой.

— Не куксись. Тебе не идет. Похож на дырявый паровой котел, который теряет мощность и совершенно бесполезен. Того и гляди, сейчас пар из ушей повалит. Хочешь покажу тебе мое изобретение? — Радоль махнул в сторону приоткрытой комнаты, которая обычно пряталась за дверью, стилизованной под очередные книжные стеллажи. В узкий просвет было видно только странные голубые блики, мягко скользящие по стене и развивающиеся под несуществующим ветром водоросли. У него там что, огромный аквариум?

— Нет, спасибо. Может в другой раз? — открестился от сомнительной чести Клио. — Я тогда с твоего позволения домой наведаюсь. А то прям как с трапа сошел, так к вам отправился. Встретимся завтра? Обсудим новости, спланируем торжество?

— Конечно. Почему бы и нет, — Радоль пожал плечами и едва заметно улыбнулся.   
— Отдохни. Нельзя показываться невесте в таком виде.

Клио весело рассмеялся, схватив из вазы румяное яблоко и с хрустом откусывая чуть ли не половину за раз, махнул на прощание рукой и вышел из помещения.

Радоль проводил его пристальным взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

— Зря ты не захотел посмотреть мой проект, Ли. Думаю, именно ты смог бы оценить его красоту и изящество.

Мужчина поднялся, растер онемевшее от длительного сидения бедро, и направился к потайной комнате, слегка прихрамывая. Почти все ее пространство занимала огромная колба с водой. Своеобразный аквариум и тщательно выверенным микроклиматом, водорослями, температурой и освещением. Серия резких стуков привлекла его внимание.

— Ну чего ты, Иль? Я же не виноват, что он даже не захотел взглянуть. Не нервничай так, сестричка. В твоем положении это вредно. На гормональные сбои это все не рассчитано.

За гладью полуметрового армированного стекла бесновалась девушка. Длинные волосы переплетались с водорослями, цеплялись за кораллы, растекаясь по всей поверхности, сверкая лужами ядовитой ртути в свете искусственных ламп. Длинный золотой механический хвост не особо изящно дергался, помогая оставаться на плаву. Блестящие створки жабр со сложной системой фильтрации угрожающе топорщились на изящной тонкой шее. Место, где живая плоть переходила в холодный металл все еще выглядело воспаленным и, кажется, начинало проявлять первые признаки наличия заражения. Надо будет отрегулировать состав воды: увеличить количество йода и антибиотиков.

— Я где-то слышал, что рыбки быстро дохнут, если остаются в одиночестве. Или это было про попугаев? В любом случае, не переживай. Завтра твой Клио собирается к нам в гости. Еще буквально неделька и ты получишь отличную компанию. А я завершу свой проект. Целая пара механоидов. Ты только не умри раньше, Аниль. Это будет большой потерtй для научного мира. Сложно будет найти кого-то в столь короткие сроки. А ты показываешь отличные результаты.

Радоль ласково погладил холодное стекло там, где находилось искаженное ненавистью лицо сестры. Она продержалась дольше предыдущих образцов. Видимо он был прав, когда решил ставить эксперименты на своей плоти и крови. Осталось только закончить с Клио и посмотреть, что выйдет из этой пары. Радоль перевернет все знания об эволюции. Грядет новый мир и новые возможности. И это будет только его заслуга.


End file.
